The Sahara
by terrahathdor
Summary: The rise and fall of a Commander and his kept woman.


The life of a prostitute Rose thought, who ever thought it would be so boring. So much just sitting and waiting around.

Rose sat up straight as she could, while leaning into her chair. This feat was almost impossible to bear as she had gone hungry the past two nights out of four. But men wanted her to look sexy while also looking relaxed. Therefore she made it work, despite her stomach and hips aching in protest. This one night might be worth it. As she had been putting on her makeup in the dressing rooms before, a new batch of Commanders fresh from the front had arrived.

War heroes, she thought, and yet innocent babes. They would find a new political game here, one of which they should be more afraid then some militias pitchforks. They would all be heading through the doors that night in celebration. And now Rose could see one in her sight.

He couldn't be more than 20. His big brown eyes were wide in wonder, astonishment and a twinge of fear. Rose sighed slightly. Just a babe, but maybe worth a meal voucher. Though definitely not a ticket, as most of the women would call him if he were of any stature.

Rose turned towards the bar and bit into a small blue pill she pulled from her glistening clutch. An amphetamine to keep her up and alert. She would need to find at least one of the more drunk ones tonight to eat. Out of the corner of her eye as she was about to put her hand on her glass, she saw Crystal. She was all giggles and smiles, moving towards the babe with her bleached blonde hair and tight pink pleather skirt. Crystal wasn't as patient as Rose was. She more and more often was starting to settle more and more for lesser men. Interested in a meal ticket and a comfortable few years. But Rose knew better.

She wasn't going to waste away in the colonies. She would die in small soft luxury. She was determined to not only survive this place but out live it. So she kept her eyes and options open.

She leaned back slowly and downed the other half of the little blue pill. She washed it both down with a Gin and Tonic. She looked at the old mahogany surface of the bar. As she turned back around to face the room she saw something that made her sit up a little straighter. A pair of dark eyes grazing the view of the room in front of him.

Rose could see that spark, that ambition, that... intelligence. She closed her clutch with a snap and, sore from sitting all night, gave her best calm strut over to the pair of eyes.

His eyebrows raised as she crossed towards him. He gave her an appraising look up and down. Not so much with that hungry lust most men seemed to fall back on. But a calm and firm curiosity. He was unsure but not unimpressed. He held his amber liquid, neat in a shining glass, up to his lips and took a small sip. He set the glass down folded his leg and raised his arm towards the back of a chair near him.

Rose knew that it was an open invitation for a talk. Rose took the hint and smiled slightly. He didn't smile back but his eyes betrayed a small smile. He glanced at her up and down glance once again. Which almost brought him to a blush.

Rose sat next to him and said, "Good Evening. Mind if I sit?"

He nodded his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She sat down gracefully. Rose groaned internally, she hoped she didn't have another PTSD victim on her hands. They were hard to predict and even harder to control. She out of stupidity had once courted one for a week, that had ended in disaster. But his eyes didn't shift they stayed focused on the floor.

"Evening," he stated. His voice was deep and raspy. "What brings you here to the Sahara this evening?"

She sat comfortably as she could while keeping a deep arch in her back, "Looking for company. It can be somewhat lonely here."

He smiled slightly at this. "Oh I'm sure with so many women surrounding you it gets very lonely here." And finally turned to face her. His eyes she realized now were an almost black-brown. He looked her up and down again and nodded as if to say, you'll do.

Rose put a hand near his thigh and asked, "What's your name?"

He took another swig of his drink and stated, "Jasper."

He wasn't the talkative type, which peaked her interest even further.

"What brings you to the Sahara this evening?", Rose asked bringing her hand closer to his thigh.

"My presence has been requested by superiors." He stated slightly ironically.

"And your superiors?"

He nodded to a pair of men in the corner with some four different women covering every inch of them in their various limbs. One had her top off and pressing into him so tightly she would be surprised if she hadn't been glued there.

He grimaced slightly. Rose smiled slightly, "And I'm assuming by requested..."

"An offer it would be foolish for me to refuse."

"Then it was smart to take it."

"And if the high courts find out?"

Rose twinkled her laughter slightly. She nodded toward another pair of men in another dark, deep corner. They were naked from the waist down with two different women bouncing on top of them, it looked like a lot of work, thought Rose. A plate of hour'derves on either side of them.

"Those two are magistrates of the high court and one of them even has a council membership."

Jasper peered out of the side of his eyes towards the pair. A slight grimace on his face. Rose leaned towards his ear.

"So are you a part of the moral majority? Because if you are you have come to the wrong place. Don't let them see your lack of interest."

Jasper smiled weakly. "They want me to dirty my hands."

Rose bit on his ear slightly and moved her body to press against his. Jasper flinched but Rose held his thigh steady as she whispered, "They see you as a threat. They want to make sure you're one of them before they decide what to do with you."

Jasper stopped moving and looked at Rose full on for the first time and she smiled. The look of shock on his face amused her. Really babes, were just so ignorant.

Jasper's look of surprise changed instantly back into a cool form as he continued to sweep the floor with his eyes. "And if it's merely to destroy me?" Jasper whispered as he put his arm around her in full.

She twinkled a laugh. "Makes a big difference when you can see the enemy doesn't it? Your no longer at the front. Enemies here won't announce themselves." She asked as she started to kiss his neck softly. She felt him go instantly hard. And he groaned in discomfort. He made to move but Rose gripped hard on his thigh. Rose whispered as quietly as she could, "Don't move. You need to let them see you in control of your desires. Keep your cool. Make no faces and make no move to change what I'm about to do."

Jasper moved as if to push her off of him but she let her nails dig into him slightly. "Trust me. I want to help you."

Jasper's face went slightly white but he held still and tried to look unconcerned as he turned towards her full on. "Why should I trust you?"

She let her eyebrows knit slightly as she tried to smile slightly. She leaned against his chest trying to curve her spine elegantly. "You shouldn't." She whispered. "But what if I told you, that I'm looking for a Commander who can guarantee my comfort for sometime to come? And you don't seem like the usual fool." He lifted his eyebrow and put his hand gently on her hip. She swayed off of him and knelled in front of him. She undid his zipper and released him from the bondage of his pants.

She could tell he was trying to remain as calm as possible but the muscles around his thighs gave him away. She put her hands on the inside of his thighs and massaged them as she blew on him. "Try to relax." She instead felt his back stiffen and his eyes go back to the room around him with his cup quivering just a degree or two as he took a sip. She focused on the task at hand and attempted to ignore her ankles as they went to sleep twisted under her body weight and the awkward position that the heels put her in. But she kept her back straight leaning only with her hips and keeping her head dipped with her hands gently just on top of his knees. He needed to look like he was in full control and she didn't want to draw this out too long. His control wouldn't hold for long anyways.

His liquid spurted into her mouth in about five minutes. She did let go of all suction and swallowed but didn't move. He started to move as if to say they were done. But she put pressure on his knees with her thumb. And he got the point and stayed still. If his superiors thought him a babe, they didn't need confirmation.

She continued the usual movements for another 10 minutes even though he was flaccid and started to flinch slightly when accidentally brushed against him. But he stayed where he was and continued to sweat. Rose continued until she felt as if she were going to break her ankles. She as gracefully as possible dismounted and zipped him back up again. And then moved to pretend to fix her lipstick, leaning onto him carefully.

Jasper sighed slightly and continued to sip his drink and continued to survey the room. "Thank you." Rose nodded, "Don't thank me yet. We have another few hours to blow." Jasper stiffened slightly whether in terror or excitement Rose couldn't quite tell, maybe a mixture of the two. She smiled, this one might be interesting, maybe worth slightly more than a meal ticket.


End file.
